


Date Night Advice

by Jerge



Series: Date Night Series [3]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/F, M/M, in which Kravitz is a big lovesick nerd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 02:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8515633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerge/pseuds/Jerge
Summary: In which Kravitz seeks advice from Hurley.





	

**Author's Note:**

> direct sequel to [Date Night Anxieties](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8458945)

Hurley was busy doing stretches when she heard the knock on their door.

Sloane was busy in the bathroom, bathing; always one to take her sweet time with those sorts of things.

She finished her stretch, arching her shoulders a little as she stood up and went to answer. At the door, to her surprise and almost a little to her delight as well, was one Kravitz.

He was wearing his usual suit, looking his usual: upright, cleaned, and a little gaunt. However, she could see a little apprehension in his eyes that wasn’t there on the night of the triple date. He stepped inside once welcomed in and stood, awkwardly almost, in the mess that was the large circular studio.

She admitted, they weren’t the most clean of people. Or at least, Sloane wasn’t and Hurley, even with her boundless energy, could never keep totally up on the mess. But she admitted, it could be worse.

“Nice seeing you, Kravitz,” she said, motioning over towards the couch or one of the appointed armchairs for him to take a seat.

He chose to seat himself on the ottoman.

Hurley snorted a little to herself before taking a seat on the couch, looking from the mess of clothes on the opposite side of the room back to him. “What brings you here?”

He cleared his throat, looking between her and the door where the sounds of Sloane humming could be heard. “I was hoping to speak with you,”

“Me?” She perked up a little, tilting her head to the side as she looked into his clear eyes.

“I caught wind that you and Sloane have been together for… a while,”

Hurley smiled, her lips pressed tightly together. She allowed him to keep speaking, not wanting to interrupt him despite feeling a huge outburst building inside her.

“I suppose I just came for,” he inhaled deeply, looking away ashamed, “Love advice,”

Hurley reached forward and gave him a small but sturdy pat on the knee. “It’s alright.”

He placed a hand on his chin and crossed a leg, looking at her with a small blush creeping onto his face.

“It’s true, though,” she started, going mentally through her head of what “love advice” to share. There was a lot, so much she could think of and so much that felt like common sense. Where to start with it all?

“Sloane and I have been together for… what feels like the majority of my life. It hasn’t, I’ll tell you, but I definitely feels like my life really started when her and I became friends.” Hurley looked down, at her wrapped hands and feet.

“What kinda advice do you even want to know? There’s a whole lot of aspects of love and I’m not entirely sure where I could even start, let alone what would be helpful,”

He crossed his arms and turned back to her. Their eyes locked for a second and Hurley felt a pang of sympathy strike through her as she took in his pained look. “I suppose,” he coughed, suddenly dropping the accent of his, “Taako has been distant lately.”

“How so?” She hadn’t seen Taako since the date. In fact, the trio had been very isolated since coming back from their previous relic mission and she couldn’t say for sure but something definitely was wrong. She couldn’t say it surprised her but she did feel surprised either way, especially with the knowledge that Taako was being distant with his partner as well.

“He’s always been, how do you say… aloof? Not exactly cold towards me but he’s definitely more independent than other living beings I’ve been with. I’ve had partners in the past and they’ve been much more dependent on me than Taako is. It was actually a little refreshing to be able to move freely between the planes, between my work and the world of the living, without having him worry. But he’s been different since the last mission he went on…” Kravitz pursed his lips and looked at her for a long moment.

“How am I supposed to deal with that?”

“Well, first of all, how do you _want_ to deal with it?”

Kravitz laughed and shook his head, “Poorly.”

Hurley moved her hand in a circular motion, promoting him to continue.

He sighed, “I want to tell Taako to go back to the way he was before. He won’t let me help him, not only do I know this but I’ve tried already. He’s just going to stay in his room, ignoring me. Ignoring everyone. Until whoever runs this place again throws him and his friends back into the pit to do their bidding.”

“So you miss him?” Hurley encouraged.

“Of course,” he replied, sinking his face down to rest in his hands. “We communicated… not rarely but definitely more sparse than I’ve done with partners before... but at least he’d respond when I spoke with him.”

For a brief moment, Kravitz looked very, very small.

Hurley reached over and placed a hand on his shoulder, giving it a rub. She still didn’t know the whole story, didn’t know enough for get a good grasp on what to say, but she was going to try anyway.

“Well, I can say for sure this: Taako will get out of this hole. If you don’t mind me talking about myself for a moment,” she laughed a little, “Sloane and even I went through that sort of feeling too after the sash. Almost dying doesn’t really… leave you feeling too good. And Sloane took a lot of damage… y’know, mentally... from the sash. It just took some time for me to recover but for Sloane..? She had been changed.”

Kravitz watched her silently, eyes flickering across her face.

“I won’t lie to you Kravitz,” Hurley warned, “Taako might not be able to be the same person he was before. But, I do feel he’ll want to speak with you again.”

“How did you cope with Sloane changing?” He asked, blunt.

“It’s not so much cope as… I’m not sure,” Hurley laughed weakly, scratching the side of her face, “She was the love of my life before the sash. And the sash really tore a rift between us but I fought for her because I still loved her. After the gaia sash, things were still… not that great? I had to give her a lot of space. But with time and with being there for her when she needed me, we got back on track.”

Kravitz was quiet for a moment before he nodded, “I’m willing to wait that time, I just…” with a moment of hesitation, he finally blurted out, “What if he decides at the end that he doesn’t want me?”

Hurley didn’t know how to respond. Instead, she stood up and wrapped her arms around the chilling frame of the other man and gave him a big hug.

When she finally let go, he stood, towering over her, before turning to leave. He paused by the door, turning to look at the bathroom door.

Sloane was still humming away.

He smiled weakly before looking back at her, “It’s funny what love does to you, don’t you agree?”

“Very funny,” she responded and watched him leave, “Have a good night, Kravitz.”

And without another word he left, closing the door behind him.


End file.
